


I Don't Deserve You

by TRAGICSINS



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Belts, Biting, Blackouts, Blow Jobs, Boners, Bullying, Butt Slapping, Choking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Punching, Face Slapping, First Kiss, First Time, Fucking, Gay Sex, High School, Kinks, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pain, Penises, Piercings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRAGICSINS/pseuds/TRAGICSINS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kier Kemp, an average (maybe unaverage) high school student just really wants to finish school and graduate. But with the obstacles of people like Roger Futorro, it might be a while until he finds himself at the end of the year. A kid that Kier likes to call 'The Black-Haired Boy' becomes a distraction in his everyday life and finds out that maybe the school year won't be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe

Senior year. As my parents shoved me out the door like usual I thought maybe this year wouldn't be bad. I mean, there couldn't be anything horrid about your last year of high school.

"Have a good day, honey. Make new friends!" something my mom said to me every year.

I had once tried explaining to her the ratio of morons and normal people but she didn't understand.

(By the way, there's a lot more morons than normal people.)

* * *

Luckily, my walk to school lasted less than 5 minutes. All I had to do was trample through a field and I was in the presence of hell. The place where idiotic, self-loathing human beings roamed. But alas! My last year here.

I stood right in the entrance of the doors and looked at the paste white walls. Nothing changed over the break. I bet you could still find the locker with all the penises drawn on it because it was by Mr. Grout's room and half the school thought he was gay. Even teachers were in on the rumor. Nobody used the locker and no one dared to. Not even the janitors bother to repaint or clean it.

* * *

"Attention students, report immediately to your first class" Mr. Roker's voice blared over the PA system.

My first class was Math. Possibly _the worst_ subject to start the beginning of the day with. The teacher (I think her name was Miss Lupier, I dunno) dragged on about class expectations, her life, whatever.

* * *

"Kier," I heard a female voice speak.

I looked up from my paper and saw Miss-whatever staring at me.

"Would you introduce yourself?" her arms unfolded.

I cleared my throat. I hated the awkward first day. Most of my classmates knew me and didn't care for me. "I'm Kier, hi" I waved.

I heard Miss-whatever sigh and move onto the next person. I glared at her back and started drawing again.

* * *

Class was over as soon as I finished my drawing. My hands shoved the 'intro-to-math' papers in my pack and left.

* * *

My god, lunch. I endured four periods after math and finally made it to food. I love food. I'd marry it if I wouldn't be tempted to eat it. Maybe food could become a person and I could marry them. I smiled to myself at the thought and walked to the seat I've sat at since freshman year. I got out my lunch and ate my PB sandwich peacefully.

I could hear cussing from the far end of the cafeteria. Peering over, I saw a tall kid with semi-long black hair getting yelled at by Roger Futorro. The baddest kid in school or so what everyone thought. I furrowed my brow and took another bite of my sandwich.

_You should go see if the kid is okay. NO! You'll get beaten too._

"Shut up" I muttered to myself.

I groaned and grabbed my half eaten sandwich, backpack on one shoulder. My eyes scanned over each student as I made my way over to the black-haired kid. I didn't know his name, must be new.

When I got to the table, I sat down.

"Oh look, twinkle puff is sitting with chubby flub" I heard Roger shout from his table. I glared back at him and rolled my eyes, my sandwich suffering another bite.

I looked up at the kid and watched him trace random shapes with his finger on the tabletop. I think he knew I was watching him because he looked up at me through the rich black strands of his hair. I felt myself smile.

"What's your name?," I asked.

He hesitated before answering. "Laurence."

My face contorted as I struggled to answer. "I'm Kier."

Laurence nodded and gazed back down at the table. I took another bite of my sandwich and got a drink.

* * *

Lunch soon ended. Laurence got up and furiously walked away. I opened my mouth to say something but was too confused to come up with words fast enough. I shrugged and went to the last period of the day. Science. Biology to be exact. I walked in and was directed to my seat. I exhaled and sat down.

I became aware of mumbling followed by silence. My eyes wandered up from the sketch on the paper. My friends Drew and Barrone looked at me and gestured to the front of the room.

(p.s. Barrone is my friend's nickname. His real name is Cyrus.)

Laurence was standing by the teacher's desk looking down at his shoes. Perhaps he was listening to what the teacher was saying. My eyes glanced back at my paper and again at Laurence. I decided to continue working on my new sketch. I felt a presence come close to my table and sit down. Quickly peering up, I saw Laurence sitting across from me.

* * *

The class dragged on and on. I occasionally stared at Laurence without him noticing. My brain took notice to the way he moved his lip and the rhythm he would being to lightly tap on the desktop. I noted the way his hair hung down and framed the right side of his face. He was considerably fetching. He could possibly become one of the pops. Maybe if he styled his hair differently.

I bit the inside of my cheek and started to outline the woman I was drawing.

* * *

Soon class ended and I met up with Drew and Barrone at Luke's locker. We greet each other and began our walk to Drew's house. It was tradition to hang out everyday after school.

I caught myself thinking about Laurence when Drew asked me a question. "Uh, huh?," I looked up at him.

"I asked," he paused and raised hi voice. "DO YOU WANT PIZZA ROLLS OR CHICKEN FINGERS?"

"Jesus man, no need to yell," My hands gestured to tell him to tone it down. "I'll take pizza rolls."

He nodded and turned to Luke and Barrone.

My eyes wandered around and looked down through all the alleys we passed. As we walked past one I noticed a lone figure with a backpack. I quietly turned down the alley and jogged towards the person quick and stealthy. I stopped a few feet away, and saw the figure look at me. They started to walk towards me, their feet dragging along the road. A peek of light hit their face and I recognized it was Laurence. I was slightly relieved but scared. Why was he walking alone through the worst part of town? He could get shot!

He ran a hand through his hair and I could finally see the whole of his face.

"You really shouldn't be walking alone," I muttered.

"Oh" he fidgeted with the straps of his backpack.

"I'll walk with you" I offered.

He slowly turned and motioned for me to walk right beside him. I caught up and bumped my arm against his. He glared at me and continued to walk. I smiled giddily and did the same.

Laurence was a fast walker for not having any clue where he was going. "Where are we going?" he looked at me, eyes innocent.

"We can go to my house, I guess," I tripped over myself. He smiled and put his arm in front of me to stop me from face planting. I cleared my throat. "Thanks."

He smiled again and nodded once.

* * *

We finally made it to my house and went inside. I locked the door and got us some drinks and food. Laurence followed me up to my room and watched as I shut the door. My phone then rang.

"Hello?," I answered.

"Yo, where the fuck are you?," I knew it was Drew and he sounded pissed.

"Um, home,"

"What? Why?! You know we ALWAYS hang out after school! It's tradition, like you always say and you can't break your own tra-" I cut him off.

"I had a family emergency," I told him, looking at Laurence. "Tomorrow dude, I promise" he hung up. I rolled my eyes and tossed my phone on the bed.

Laurence was still standing and watching me. I looked at him as he studied my room. He was wearing a belt with a big, bronze buckle. I gulped and let my bag drop to the floor. It got Laurence's attention, as he did the same.

He got a drink of water and a handful of chips. My eyes followed his movements and then made eye contact with him. He half smiled and looked over at my poster-covered wall. I decided to get water and chips as well.

Laurence gasped and quickly stumbled over to look at my CDs, dropping crumbs along the way. "No way!," his voice filled with excitement. I watched his fingers gently pick up a disc. "You like Avenged Sevenfold?!," he practically shouted.

"Mmhmm," I smiled and got up. "I got any CD I could my hands on at the store," I shyly looked at the floor.

He walked over to the CD player. "May I?" gesturing to the stereo.

"Yeah, go ahead."

He popped the disc in and adjusted the volume so we could still hear each other. He smiled and punched the air when the guitar came into the song. I watched him, amused. He stopped mid-punch and blushed, looking at me.

HE FUCKING BLUSHED.

"Sorry, I-" he stuttered.

"It's fine, I do it too" I reassured him as I kicked the air when the drums crashed loudly. I heard him laugh and saw his dimples. My voice almost choked out an "awe" but I caught myself before embarrassment.

Laurence carefully sat down on the floor. I sat down next to him. He sipped his water and bobbed his head to the music. I took the time to stretch. Sitting in a chair for 7 hours is horrible.

I closed my eyes and extended both my arms up, hearing my joints crack. I softly moaned as my back stretched out and loosened up. I breathed in quickly and deeply, exhaling slowly with my mouth opened. I brought my arms down and hummed the song playing, opening my eyes.

Laurence was laying on the ground, eyes gently closed. He looked so calm.

When the CD ended, Laurence opened his eyes and sat up.

I looked at him the whole time. Was I getting a crush on him? Heck, I couldn't. He's probably not even into me. Yet, I watched him get up and adjust his belt. His hand so close to his package. He kept it there, playing with the edges of the bronze buckle.

_I bet he could do a lot with that belt...YOU CAN'T THINK THAT WAY, KIER!_

I swallowed and tried not to think too much about Laurence. It was hard when he was right in the room with me. He walked towards me, running a hand through his hair twice, and smiling. God, his dimples were killing me. Black strands of hair fell upon his face, covering the right side. His eyes looked heavy and curious. My eyes widened as he came closer and closer.

"That was fun" his body was inches from mine, heat radiating off of him.

I nodded my head in agreement.

He held a hand at the back of his neck and turned to grab his bag. He glanced back and said bye.

"Bye" I said softly, breathing out heavily.

 

 


	2. I Forgive You

My school day the next morning wasn't so bad. I had managed to persuade my mom to let me leave early so I could roam the halls before first bell.

She hugged me before I went on my way.

Walking in the doors, I saw Laurence leaning back against the wall. I looked him up and down. He smiled as I approached.

_Fuck, don't do that._

"Hey" his voice was deep.

I stopped in front of him, crossing my arms, legs spread out. "Morning," I managed to say.

He grinned and looked at his feet.

"Meet me in the bathroom at the beginning of lunch" my voice cracked.

Laurence looked at me and furrowed his brow, nodding. I swallowed and quickly walked away.

* * *

I heard footsteps come up behind me. "Wait! Kier!," my pace fastened. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and dared to look. Laurence was walking to match my speed and took his hand off my shoulder when he realized it was awkward to have it there. "Which bathroom are we meeting in?," he looked at me intently.

I scratched my head. "The one near the art wing."

"Okay" he stopped walking and turned down the history wing.

* * *

Lunch couldn't have come any slower. I discreetly walked into the art hall bathroom and found Laurence sitting on the wide window sill, kicking his feet in the air. He hopped off it when he saw me. His mouth formed a smirk as he walked towards me. "So, why are we here?" I felt his eyes on me, watching my every move.

I turned to face the sink and began washing my hands. He joined me and used the sink beside mine. I grabbed two paper towels and dried off my hands. Laurence did the same shortly afterwards, only pausing to fix his appearance. I watched him, nervously scuffing my shoe on the linoleum floor. He turned to face me and scanned his eyes over my body.

I felt my heart bounce up into my throat. I lurched forward and kissed him. He inhaled sharply pausing and I thought about stopping. But he began to kiss back. I felt his hands pull me closer. His skin felt so foreign against my own.

Next I knew, my back was against the outside wall of a stall. Laurence was rubbing up against me, his belt skimming over my stomach with each grind. I let my hands wander, placing one on his chest and the other on his mid-back. My lips disconnected from his and made their way down his neck. He rubbed harder against me, making my body flatten against the stall.

* * *

My ears rang as the bathroom door opened with a screech. Laurence quickly separated from me and cleared his throat, turning on the faucet.

"Oh, hi," it was the principal. "You're not who I was looking for."

He turned on his heels and exited. Laurence shut off the water and dried his hands. "I guess we should go to lunch before someone else comes in," he suggested, voice echoing.

I looked down at the floor. "I suppose so."

"Oh, and Kier," he said, beginning to walk away. "Thank you" he left.

I stood in silence and listened to the door squeak closed.

When my body came back to reality I made my way to the café.

Laurence was sitting where he usually was and I joined him.

I don't understand why he hasn't sat somewhere else because all Roger does is call Laurence fat and horse-faced.

"Hey flubber boy, did you finally make a friend?," the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter and pointed fingers.

That was it, I had enough. "Y'know what fuck face, how about you go shoot yourself and I'll personally throw you in a ditch to die slowly and tell no one,"

I heard shuffling behind me and glanced back. Roger was feet away from me, walking faster than I had ever seen him before. I stood up and watched as he came right up in my face. "What'd you say pretty boy?,"

"I said, how about you go fuck yourself and tell me when your balls drop," the cafeteria ooed.

"Do I really have to teach you a lesson again?," his defense was weak.

"Maybe you should save the time and get some tutoring for your suck ass grades. I know you're gonna get kicked off the baseball team soon,"

"What the hell did you just say?" he had this stupid look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know you couldn't hear either. Maybe you should get that checked out, big boy" I patted his muscular shoulder and turned to sit down.

* * *

I don't remember what happened after that. All I know was apparently Roger pulled me back by my shirt and slammed my body against the closest table, making sure I smacked my head. And then authorities came and arrested him or something. Turns out I wasn't gonna get punished for self-defense and Roger was going to be in jail, serving time for previous robberies and attempted manslaughter.

A light peeked through the curtain, almost blinding me it was so bright.

"Hi, are you feeling better?," a lady in a white coat asked.

I nodded, not feeling the effort associated with talking.

"Good...you're going to be sent home for the rest of the week" my mind stopped.

"But wait?!" I yelled as she walked away.

* * *

"Honey, how did this happen?," my mom could never let anything go.

If I was injured she'd write it down, if I sneezed she'd write it down, if I had a headache she'd write it down. She probably wrote down my first erection for all I know. Okay, maybe not, let's hope not. That'd be an awkward first date experience.

After seconds of thinking how to word my answer, she moved on.

"It was that boy you were hanging out with yesterday, wasn't it?,"

"Huh?," I was confused.

"He did this to you didn't he?,"

"Mom - no,"

"Well then, who was it?,"

"Roger. Jerk face, bullied me in ninth grade,"

"Well who is," she glanced down at a paper. "Who is, Laurence Beveridge?,"

"My friend,"

"We're going to his house,"

"Mom. Why?,"

"To tell him to stop getting you into trouble. You could've gotten hurt worse, Kier,"

"But mom."

"No, that's it."

She parked in front of a small, tan house and quickly got out of the car. I watched as she rushed up to the door and knocked. Laurence's parents answered and soon he appeared. My mom pointed back at me and I made slight eye contact with Laurence. I looked down immediately, knowing he wouldn't ever forgive me.

* * *

My mom came back and sped off in the car. Now that I knew where Laurence lived I could visit him and straighten this whole thing out.

When we got home my mom put on the living room TV while I went to my own room. Luckily she didn't know I already had Laurence's number, so I called him. It rang two times.

Three times before he answered. "Hello," it was nice to hear his voice again.

"Hey," I said.

"What do you want?,"

"Laurence, are you mad?,"

"Yes,"

"Come over,"

"Now you expect me to drop everything for someone whose mom just told me to get out of "her boy's" life. No thanks, Kier."

"Laurence!," the line ended.

I stomped downstairs, leaving the phone hanging down onto the floor. My voice raised. "Mom,"

She looked back at me from the couch, her soap opera playing in the background. "Yes?,"

"Stop ruining my life!," I yelled.

"Excuse me?,"

"I'm going over to Laurence's house,"

"No, you're not."

"Watch me" I glared at her and left.

It took me about ten minutes before I was at the front door of his house. I knocked twice and his mom answered. "Is Laurence here?," I asked.

"I guess, he's upstairs in his room" his mom gestured.

"Thank you."

I quietly snuck upstairs and crawled on the floor till I made it to his room. I stood up and just listened for a second, which seemed stalkerish but I didn't just want to barge in. After a few moments, I decided to intervene. I slowly opened the door and heard shuffling.

And found myself amidst a fully bare Laurence. I heard him mumble "shit". Internally I was surprised and on the outside I didn't know what I was feeling. I gulped.

He looked down at his erection and covered up with a blanket, which didn't do him any favors.

He blushed beet red and waited for me to shut the door, so I did. We just looked at each other, until I decided to walk over to him and sit on the bed. My eyes wandered shyly to the carpet, looking at him the whole way down. He had a nice body. His chest was full with hair, it was so hot.

Fuck, I was having feelings again.

I watched the floor as he quickly got dressed.

I looked up when I figured he was finished. But he left his shirt off. It was making my head spin.

"Um, why are you here?," his voice was shaky.

"I wanted to clear things up," I watched as he shifted his weight to one side, folding his arms over his chest.

"It's fine,"

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"No, you saw me naked, I think that changed something."

I blushed. He was right. It was so sexy, hell.

He came up and grabbed my shirt, pulling it off, and catching his breath. His fingers ran down my chest to my hips. I felt myself shiver. I never knew how intimate Laurence could get, we'd never been this private.

He bit my neck gently and teased me by kissing the edges of my lips. He moved away and let his fingers linger down my legs.

And then I was pushed down against the mattress, Laurence straddled me. My god, he was lightly brushing over my body. He bent down and kissed the left of my jaw and collar bone. My breath hitched as he ran his hand over my neck and applied pressure on the skin. I quietly moaned at the touch.

"Oh, you like that?" Laurence deeply growled.

I whined, practically begging him for more.

He smirked and moved his hands down my chest again, running his fingers through the hair. He bit his lip and kissed me, running his tongue over my teeth. I put my tongue into play as well. He rubbed his crotch against mine and I thrusted up, clutching myself, and trying not to lose it.

"You were such a bad boy in school today," Laurence said, grasping my neck and lightly squeezing.

I moaned and squirmed underneath his weight.

"Stop moving" he clenched his fingers harder around my neck which only turned me on more. I grabbed myself through my pants again, trying to relieve some of the pressure increasing down there. I felt Laurence's fingers tighten around my throat, choking me. It was a good pain and when he loosened his grip I wanted more.

My fuck, I couldn't keep my nerves down any longer. I looked down and knew I wouldn't be able to hide the denim-covered bulge in my jeans. Luckily, Laurence was just as turned on as me. I reached my hand down and grasped his belt. His hips rolled, making my knuckles barely touch his package. I let my fingers fall down to his boner and palm him. His breath got heavy and he let himself moan. Shit, it was so fucking hot. Right then, I wanted to fuck him senseless but I didn't know if he was ready. I hadn't realized what was going on until Laurence grabbed my forearm.

He was panting, "I'm close, I'm close, I-," his hips bucked forward as he whined and clutched the sheets. "My-fuck." I watched as he nearly came in his pants, he was really close. When he came back to his senses he pulled me close. His breath was rapid and hot against my bare skin. His fingers wrestled with the zipper of my pants. When he managed to get them open he pulled them to my thighs. I was so hard at this point and Laurence touching me wasn't making it any better.

"Damn, you're so turned on," he sounded surprised. "Do you mind if I-?" I shook my head, gulping.

The warm air hit my cock. I heard Laurence faintly whisper to himself. I hadn't masturbated in so long that the touch of Laurence's hand made me jump and thrust. He started stroking up and down slowly, which dragged out the feeling and made me crazy. "Go faster" I whimpered.

He stopped stroking me and wrapped his fingers around my neck again, forcing my head into the soft bed. "What do you say?"

"Pl-please go faster" his hand went back to my dick and started stroking faster and faster.

I let my head turn to either side, trying to hold it in.

I felt the warmth of Laurence's spit on my cock and then the soft skin of his lips.

HIS LIPS WERE AROUND ME.

He started moving his tongue over my slit and sucked. First, he took me in his mouth little by little and then began deep throating. When my cock was close to the back of his throat I would thrust, gagging him. His mouth would come back up and suck on the head. After barely five minutes, the lower part of my stomach filled with warmth. I pulled Laurence's hair and moaned as I came. Cum was dripping down my cock and down Laurence's dimpled cheeks.

"Fuck" I whispered.

Laurence wiped my come off his face and slowly licked his fingers clean. "Mmm" he slid his tongue up my dick, getting more of the taste and moaning. He licked his lips clean and stared down at me from behind his messy hair. I left myself breathe for a few minutes before looking at him again.

"You looked so fucking hot coming," hearing those words come from his mouth made me want more.

"Well, you-fuck, I dunno-your lips and the way you were bobbing your head up and down-shit," I didn't really know how to word what I was trying to say. I rolled over top of Laurence and straddled him, putting my arms on either side of his shoulders.

"H- what are you doing?" his eyes widened.

"Shh," my finger silenced him. I bent over and kissed him. "Don't you think you deserve something back?," I muttered against his skin.

He whined.

"But you have to promise me one thing?,"

Nodding furiously, his eyes puppy-like.

"You can't masturbate for a week. Do you promise?," I stared him straight in the eyes, wincing at the beauty of his.

His eyes flickered from the sun shining through the window and then to my intense contact. I held out my pinky and he interlocked it with mine.

The promise had been sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> just enjoy :-)


End file.
